


My Love (Sideship S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: basta alam niyo na gagawin ni cher bri at doc sed HAHAHAHAHAHA
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 13





	My Love (Sideship S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE MADAFAKAS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> AND SAWAKAS NAKAPOST RIN AKO NG GANITO NANG MADALING ARAW HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> dahil ginalit kayo ni althea the bitch deserve niyo 'to hahahahaha
> 
> as always, yung mga kids natin dyan ha? paalala ko palagi na magdasal at humingi ng tawad kay tito lord pero this time bago basahin ito gawin niyo na (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. minadali ko 'tong gawin kaya sorry kung may part na walang sense or idk basta hahahaha di ko na nireread ehh hehe at less comedy nito tinatamad ako ehh u.u

sehun softly stared at baekhyun as he softly caressed the smaller's cheeks before leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. baekhyun then closed his eyes as he kissed back

onti-onti naman silang naglakad papasok sa loob ng apartment ni baekhyun still not breaking the kiss hanggang sa umabot sila sa may sala. binuhat naman ni sehun si baekhyun atsaka siya umupo sa sofa

baekhyun is now sitting on sehun's lap, hands holding his cheeks habang si sehun naman ay gumagala ang mga kamay sa katawan ni baekhyun

their kiss is getting faster, rougher and deeper. nararamdaman naman ni sehun that baekhyun is grinding on him kaya mas lalo siyang nanggigil dito. since baekhyun is wearing loose shorts, ipinasok niya ang mga kamay niya sa loob nito atsaka pinanggigilan ang wetpu ni baekhyun

sehun's fingers found its way to baekhyun's holey grail kaya he softly touched it which made the smaller twitch and moan. bahagya namang nagulat si baekhyun nung biglang ipinasok ni sehun ang isang daliri niya sa holey grail niya at onti-onti itong inilabasmasok kaya napatigil siya sa paghalik at napasandal ang ulo sa may balikat ni sehun

"Se---sed... A--ahh..."

mas lalo namang na-turn on dito si sehun kaya binilisan niya ang labasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa holey grail ni baekhyun at wala namang nagawa yung isa kundi ang mapaungol ng pigil at ininda yung sakit

"A---ahhh.. Se---sed... No---no... sto--stop..."

lalo namang lumakas ungol ni baekhyun nung biglang ipasok ni sehun ang isa pa niyang daliri at tinurbo ang holey grail ni baekhyun

"A---hh!!! Numnums! A---aaahh!!!"

bigla namang inalis ni sehun ang mga daliri niya atsaka inangat ang ulo ni baekhyun at muli itong hinalikan sa labi

bumaba naman ang mga kamay ni baekhyun sa may belt ni sehun atsaka ito inunbuckle at sinumulang buksan ang buttones at zipper ng pantalon nito. ibinaba naman ni baekhyun ang pantalon ni sehun hanggang sa may tuhod nito atsaka hinawakan sa may boxer's na suot nito ang lumalaking upo ni sehun

ipinasok naman ni baekhyun ang isang kamay niya sa loob ng boxer ni sehun at doon hinawakan with tender, love and care ang lumaking upo ni sehun atsaka pinump ito ng marahan. hindi naman napigilan ni sehun ang mapaungol kaya napatigil siya sa paghalik kay baekhyun

"Hmm... num---nums..."

napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun nung makita niya ang itsura ni sehun at mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pagpump sa big upo ni sehun

"A---ahhh! Bri--Bri...."

napaliyad naman ng ulo si sehun kaya onti-onti namang binagalan ni baekhyun ang pagpump dito. umalis naman siya sa pagkaka-upo sa hita ni sehun atsaka lumuhod sa harap nito at akmang huhubarin na ang boxer brief ni sehun

"Te---teka! Numnums!"

gulat na sabi naman ni sehun kaya napatingin naman sa kanya si baekhyun

"Hmm?"

"A---anong gagawin mo?"

"Tatanggalin boxer mo."

"Ba---bakit numnums?"

ngumisi naman si baekhyun sa kanya

"Mukhang ready na yung upo ko ehh. Kaya kakainin ko na."

halos mabilaukan naman si sehun sa sinabi nito. sinimulan naman nang tuluyang hubarin ni baekhyun ang boxer ni sehun at bahagya pa siyang nagulat nung biglang sumalubong sa kanya ang long and big upo ni sehun. napalunok naman si baekhyun atsaka tinitigan 'to saglit

"Numnums hindi mo naman kelangan---"

di na natuloy ni sehun sasabihin niya dahil biglang sinubo ni baekhyun ang long and big upo niya at hindi niya napigilan ang mapaungol

baekhyun tried to put it all the way in his mouth kaso pucha di niya talaga kaya masyadong napalaki ng maayos ang upo ni sehun. he then sucked it slow then fast then slow ulit habang sabay na pinupump ito

tumigil naman si baekhyun sa pag suck at dinilaan at binigyan ng mga halik ang upo ni sehun hanggang sa marating ni baekhyun ang dalawang jiggly mochi ni sehun atsaka hinalikan, dinilaan at hinigop ito habang dahan-dahang pinupump ang upo ni sehun

napahawak naman si sehun sa may ulo ni baekhyun at halos mabaliw siya sa ginagawa sa kanya ni baekhyun

"Tangina numnums san mo natutunan yan?! Fuck."

hindi naman sumagot si baekhyun at nagsimula na naman siyang kainin yung pagkain niya. he sucked it fast and hard at halos nasasagad na niya ang subo niya rito

"Teka... numnums... stop! A--ahh! I'm coming! Put it out of your mouth!"

hindi naman siya pinakinggan ni baekhyun at mas lalo pang binilisan ang ginagawa niya and in just moments may lumabas ng katas sa upo ni sehun (´つヮ⊂)

"Numnums! Iluwa mo!"

kukunin na sana ni sehun yung tissue sa table kaso huli na siya dahil nilunok na ni baekhyun yung katas ng upo

"Hala! Bat mo nilunok numnums?!"

bahagya namang tumawa si baekhyun

"Wala namang lason yun so okay lang naman lunukin ha? Di naman ganun kapangit lasa. I mean tolerable naman."

di alam ni sehun pero parang mas lalo siyang nag-init kaya agad-agad naman niyang hinawakan mga pisngi ni baekhyun atska sinunggaban ang labi niya ng halik

dahan-dahan namang tumayo si baekhyun at muling umupo sa may hita ni sehun then slowly grinded on him

"Numnums, wala akong dalang condom."

bulong ni sehun in between their kiss

"I don't care anymore just put it in, numnums."

tinanggal naman na ni sehun yung suot na shorts at brief ni baekhyun. the smaller grinded on the tip of sehun's upo habang pinoposisyon ito ni sehun sa holey grail niya. tumigil naman sa paghalik si sehun atska tinignan na may pag-aalala si baekhyun

"Numnums, this will hurt po."

bahagya namang ngumiti si baekhyun sa kanya

"I know po and I can handle it, numnums."

dahan-dahan namang ipinasok ni sehun yung tip ng upo niya sa loob ng holey grail ni baekhyun at agad-agad namang napa-ungol si baekhyun at napasandal ang ulo niya sa balikat ni sehun

"Numnums, kaya mo po ba?"

bahagya namang tumango si baekhyun

"Just---just put it all the way in, numnums. Kaya ko tiisin yung sakit."

sehun then kissed baekhyun on his temple as he slowly entered him. when his upo was all the way inside, hindi muna siya gumalaw at hinayaan munang humupa yung sakit na nararamdaman ni baekhyun

"Numnums, tell me if your not in pain anymore."

"It's okay na numnums. You can move."

dahan-dahan namang gumalaw si sehun at sa unang thrust palang niya ay napaungol na agad si baekhyun

"A---ahhh!"

"Does it hurt numnums?!"

"No---no... just continue, numnums."

muli namang gumalaw si sehun and this time pilit na pinipigilan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol. from slow thrusts, onti-onti nang binibilisan ito ni sehun at doon mas lalong naramdaman ni baekhyun yung sarap ng ginagawa sa kanya kaya di na niya napigilan ang pag-ungol niya

mahigpit naman siyang napakapit sa may likod ng sofa nung mas lalong binilisan ni sehun ang pagbayo sa kanya. mahigpit namang nakahawak si sehun sa bewang ni baekhyun habang ginagawa iyon

"A-aahhh! Numnums.. I'm almost there..."

bulong naman ni baekhyun sa may tenga ni sehun

"Me too, numnums. Malapit na."

napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun nung biglang may ibinilis pa ang pagbayo sa kanya ni sehun. at di rin katagalan ay naglabas na naman ng katas ang upo ni sehun sa loob ni baekhyun |▽//)ゝ

"I love you, numnums."

hingal na bulong ni sehun sa tenga ni baekhyun

"I love you too, numnums."

hingal na bulong naman ni baekhyun sa kanya

inangat naman ni sehun ang mukha ni baekhyun at muli siyang hinalikan at doon ni-rock na naman ni sehun ang world ni baekhyun (￣▽￣)ゞ

**Author's Note:**

> wag kalimutang magdasal at humingi ng kapatawaran kay tito lord ebriwan (-/\\-)


End file.
